What Are Ya Waiting For?
by VermillionSky
Summary: Ron's only got himself to blame, following Luna Lovegood into the Room of Requirement with promises of luxury and delight when they got there. Now he can't leave, unless he gets with the weirdest girl at Hogwarts... Please R&R. *OneShot*


_What's it been? Eight whole months without a single chapter or story to be seen. I started this a while back, with the intention of getting back into fanfiction, but once again abandoned it before finally finishing it earlier today. Originally entitled "So Here Goes" before I opted for the current one. Hopefully this is what everyone was waiting for... Enjoy._

**l**

**What Are Ya Waiting For?**  
Signaling the return, once again, of VermillionSky

**l**

"Whaddaya mean I can't leave?" stammered Ron, mouth wide open, aghast.

Luna looked blankly at him, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, like what she'd just told him was the most normal thing she'd ever said.

Of course, it could well have been, and in a different situation Ron would've found that statement hilarious. Unfortunately for him, however, his current predicament was such that laughter was as far from his mind as it'd ever been.

And then he laughed. Or at least tried to, his throat was dry and the laugh empty.

"This is a joke, right?"

Luna grinned back at him. "No, silly, this IS the Room of Requirement don't you know."

Now it was Ron's turn to look blank, and Luna continued onwards.

"As you well know, Mr. Ronald Weasley, the Room changes to suit the needs of whoever entered it. When you need a hiding place, that's what it is. When you need a classroom, that's what it is. And it won't change until you leave once again, nor will it let people in unless they know exactly what they want."

She ploughed on, "since we're here together, with the room as it is now, nobody will be able to get in to disturb us unless they happen to want the exact same thing as what we came in for. Genius!"

Ron looked terrified. "Which was what again?"

Luna grabbed his hand excitedly and pulled herself right up to him, their eyes inches apart, as she repeated what she'd told him after dragging him into the room minutes earlier.

"The door won't reappear until we've both come!"

Ron's throat was parched. How he wished the Room would provide them with water. Luna's hand gently freed itself from his own, as she moved to the double bed that dominated the Room. Ah, the Room of Requirement, how silly of him to blindly follow the craziest girl in Hogwarts into it, with promises of awesomeness on the other side! And now he was faced with the insane predicament of having to have sex with her before he could leave.

It wasn't just the sex though, how he wished he could just shag her, forget about it, then leave. But he couldn't. He was a bloody virgin, and this was Loony Luna, for Merlin's sake! How he'd dreamt of his first time, naked in Hermione's arms as they moved as one... This wasn't it.

"Luna..." he started, "I just can't."

The silence was deafening, as they say. And oh how deafening it was, his heart pounding against his chest as he stared across the room at the girl, perched on the edge of the bed that dominated it. And she just kept on staring back at him. And then she started giggling.

"Oh Ron, of course you can! We can dance between the sheets, together as if forever!"

She was taunting him. Luna Lovegood was taunting him.

"There you go, you're getting into the mood now," she giggled, noting his flushed face. Was she that stupid? Did she really think he was 'getting into the mood' rather than just getting angry? He felt his fists clenching of his own accord as his often legendary temper threatened to boil over. What was it Hermione had said to him when he got like this? Calm down, that's what! The obviousness of it all pushed him nearer to boiling point!

And then it blew.

"LUNA! LET ME OUT OF THIS BLOODY ROOM!" he screamed at her, arms outstretched as he stormed towards her.

Reality finally hit her. Perhaps a little too much reality. Her cheeky grin vanished, and tears began to appear in the corners of her eyes, before she rolled back onto the bed, curling up in the middle of it with her hands covering her face, sobbing quietly. Ron's anger hadn't yet gone, but he knew his point had been made. He sat down on the floor against the side of the bed, his feet just about touching one of the side walls. There wasn't a door; it'd vanished the second they'd closed it behind them.

Why had he followed her? Stupidity.

Or was it? She'd promised "luxuries" and "delights" in the Room, and he'd followed her in. Looking back on it, nobody was that idiotic - to follow a crazed girl into a room, just the two of them, with such promises awaiting him. Looking back on it, perhaps he'd had an inkling of what she had in mind. Not exactly what she had in mind, just a vague realisation that it could have been sometime like this.

The reality hit Ron, just as it had with Luna. He wasn't that stupid, he'd had an idea of what this could have been, and had followed anyway. Maybe he did want this, some deep part of his brain (or was it heart) had drawn him here. Ironically, it was only when there was no way back when he'd backed off. She wasn't Hermione though. He'd always loved her, always would. But... would his desire for sex get the better of him? With Luna?

He felt movement on the bed, and a moment later two pale legs appeared at his side.

"I'm sorry," Luna said, softly.

He wished he could do his usual "it's no problem" and be done with apologies. But the current situation wasn't yet resolved. He didn't reply straight away, and instead took a breath, collecting his thoughts together for a while. Finally, he spoke, steadily and deliberately, choosing his words carefully.

"So, in order for us to get out of here, we have to have sex?"

Her silence confirmed what he already knew.

"And we'll both tell nobody. Nobody will ever know?"

Again, silence.

Was she even listening? He glanced to his right, only now noticing that her legs had vanished from his side. Bloody hell, where'd she gone? He stumbled to his feet and swung round, ending his search for her instantly - she was lying back on the bed.

But that wasn't all. She was wearing only a black bra; her robes all thrown to one side, along with the rest of her clothing. How he hadn't noticed all this was beyond him, had he really been thinking that hard? She hadn't noticed him either - though her reason was obvious from the hands between her thighs, her legs open as she somewhat casually masturbated right in front of his eyes. And he felt himself entranced, his gaze stuck to the girl lying on the bed in front of him, practically naked, back arching slightly as her hands delved in places he'd never seen!

And Ron was only just beginning to notice just how pretty Luna actually was. Beneath the oversized robes and unflattering jumpers lay a remarkably lovely body, slender as opposed to skinny, with her breasts making two stunning mounds atop her heaving chest, though covered by her bra. Maybe it was his instinct as opposed to true love for her, but Ron suddenly had the urge to jump on her and free them, touch them, feel them pressing against his chest as he moved inside her...

"R-Ron!" she stammered.

Shit.

He stumbled backwards, hitting the stone wall almost instantly before slumping to the floor. He shouldn't have been surprised at being caught really, it'd been as inevitable as the sun rising every day. A short moment later Luna's head appeared over the bed, looking at him sprawled on the floor. God, her breasts were even better as they swung ever-so-slightly beneath her, still pressed against the bra.

"Are you okay?" she asked, as if this was a perfectly normal situation to be in.

"Yeah, I'm fine." His head hurt, but that was besides the point. "What on Earth were you doing?"

She looked nonplussed. "You were watching, I'm assuming you know I was jerking off."

"Yeah, but why? What good will that do?" he answered, his temper once again rising.

"Well, I said we both had to come before we could get out of here. So, I was doing just that. I'll not watch you though, I promise," she giggled. Her upbeat attitude had quickly returned, Ron noticed. Probably with all the fingering she'd been doing.

"Wait a minute, you mean I've gotta have a wank as soon as you're done on there?" Surely she wasn't being serious?

"Yup..." she started, before moving off into one of those silences she had a tendency for. It was a moment before she started talking again, having thought through whatever she'd thought through.

"Ron, we both know the situation, we've both got to reach orgasm before the door will appear again. And for that, I'm sorry. As far as I see it, there are three ways we get out. One - we both jerk ourselves off. Two - we have sex. Or three - I finish here, then give you a hand job, maybe a blow job if you want, call it an apology of sorts!"

Not half an hour before Ron would've hit the roof with such ludicrous suggestions (unless it was Hermione offering them!), but a number of factors caused him to make a quick decision. Firstly, he had to do something sexual, either with or near to Luna, or he wouldn't get out of the room. Second, he was a teenage boy, and therefore extremely horny at that moment in time. And thirdly, he'd thoroughly enjoyed the 'Luna Show' a minute earlier, and at that moment in time he wanted nothing more than to touch every bit of her body, to finally explore a girl's body without fear of embarrassment, and to have sex for the first time. What he wanted at that moment was Luna, lust overcame common sense - he'd regret this escapade later, but he'd regret it more if all he did was masturbate in front of a girl to get out of the Room of Requirement.

"Luna," he grinned up at her, "it's taken me a while to realise this, but you're beautiful, and, if it's alright with you, I'd love to make love to you right now!"

Her quirky grin remained on her face for a split-second, before it spread into an enormous smile. She stared straight back at him, giggled, and then threw herself under the covers of the bed, her head eventually emerging on one of the pillows.

She grinned at him again, before patting the pillow next to her.

"Well, what are ya waiting for?"

**l**

_It's been too long without a fic. This was started way back in November, which was long enough without me writing, and half way through I once again lost all passion for this fanfiction malarkey. But it gradually got there, and with it comes a huge thanks to everyone who's stuck by me during that barren period. I wish I could promise a return to the days of new stories every month, but I'll have to grudgingly admit that it won't happen. As always, reviews are brilliant to read, they keep me going. And Happy Easter to you all!_


End file.
